The invention relates to an apparatus for cooking and/or for heating of air, comprising a hearth having at least one hearth plate and a hinged cover which is arranged at the hearth and overlaps the hearth plate, at least a part of said cover together with the hearth plate defining a channel, through which air may be conducted by means of a fan.
Such an apparatus is suitable for being used in a caravan alternatively either as oven or for heating a room, and this is performed by a fan heating recirculated air from the hearth and blowing it into the surrounding room (U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,802).
In the known apparatus the cover consists of a one-sheet metal which forms a channel which is open toward the hearth, and in this channel the air from the hearth is heated by direct contact with the hearth plates.
The drawback of the known apparatus resides in that it is difficult to collect the heated air and to conduct it in a pipe into a space which is at some distance from the hearth, because the air may flow out without hindrance at the edges of the cover.